LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horseman of Death
CIS Productions presents A storyline by Officer Candy Apple Based on Sleepy Hollow & Neverwinter Online' '''''Based upon "Legends of Sleepy Hollow" and "Rip Van Winkle" by Washington Irving Based upon Neverwinter novels by R. A. Salvatore Summary The first Tribulation had arrived as the Horseman of Death had approached and attacked Paul Revere's Midnight Ride, and the Revolutionary War has begun. In Faerun, Drizzt Do'Urden witnessed a new Dark Empire's foundation, and Eckidina begins her road to power. Act 1 Within the newly-discovered dwarven city of Gauntlgrym, the dwarves had found the task of rebuilding the city to be too great an undertaking to accomplish within their lifetimes, and ultimately agreed to hire a company of artisans skilled in dwarven craftsmanship to aid them. The leader of the artisans is none other than the Tiefling Vanifer, who is secretly the leader of the Cult of Eternal Flame. As the reconstruction progressed, Vanifer started to show her true nature. Not for long, she had a chance of giving a speech as now she was the leader of the rebuild. The audiences gathered around her and among them, there was Drizzt Do'Urden. *''Vanifer:'' (speech) OK, everyone, please pay attention. It was an absolute honor for me to stand here and give my speech. If Gauntylgrym needed reborn, you all have to listen to my coming advice. The pirates, and some dreadful liches, Thayans and formorians, had conspired to create the shadow of separatism using one of their own as the enemy's leader; Valindra Shadowmantle. Drows from House Xolarrin, alongside their slaves of grey dwarves, attempted to plunder the city and made slaves for Lolth as well. Together, they hoped to unleash their destructive power against the beings of Faerun by attacking Neverwinter. I felt sincerely sorry for Lord Neverrember who dealt so much. But the aims of would-be tyrants were valiantly opposed by those without elitist, dangerous powers. Our loyal troopers contained the insurrection within the Jedi Temple and quelled uprisings on a thousand worlds... The remaining Thayans will be hunted down and defeated. Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. *''Drizzt:'' (thought) Well, it seemed to be a good news. I hope it will work to wipe clean of the mess… *''Vanifer:'' (speech) These have been trying times, but we have passed the test. The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger. The war is over. The pirates have been defeated, and their rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning. *(applause) *''Vanifer:'' Thank you. Anyway, in order to ensure our security and continuing stability, Gauntylgrym shall under our command as a capital of a newly born Empire: the Empire of Fiery Pit, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for ten thousand years! An Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body and a sovereign ruler chosen for life! An Empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a new constitution! *''Drizzt:'' (thought) What? *''Vanifer:'' (speech) By bringing the entire Underdark under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the old city in its later years will never take root! Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatist movement to grow unchecked! A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law... Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms! We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without! Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: Those who challenge Imperial resolve will be destroyed! *''(Everyone except Drizzt, without noticing Vanifer's true intentions, applauded and cheered even harder. However, Drizzt found it horrid and disgusting, so he secretly left the crowd.)'' *''Drizzt:'' (thought in panic) No, I thought wrong! Vanifer... was not the person I thought she would be! That... that is not how Gauntylgrym reborn. That... is how liberty died... with thunderous applause. After the speech was over, Vanifer returned to the wall of Gautylgrym to see molten lava from Hotenow was pouring inside the river of Gauntylgrym and greatly increased the temperature here. As Vanifer was intoxicated within her success, '''Aerisi Kalinoth' arrived and rebuked her angrily.'' *''Aerisi:'' How could you ever do this? You are not have any preparation to create a Dark Empire and now you claimed yourself to be an Empress?! *''Vanifer:'' I told you, Aerisi, I own the place. I can do whatever I want, besides... who told you that I had no preparations? *''Aerisi:'' What is it, then? *''Vanifer:'' Look at that! (pointed to a red structure towering the whole city) That is what I have: A towering structure that had completed one day ago, and I called it the Fire Beacon! *''Aerisi:'' Isn't that... the Devastation Orb on the top of the tower? *''Vanifer:'' Yes, it is. It is the time start burning the Sword Coast... wholly. All of a sudden, Aerisi could not hid her feeling of horror but soon she calmed herself before Vanifer could ever noticed. *''Aerisi:'' That's... (tried to spoke "unspeakable" but held back) incredible! *''Vanifer:'' That's excellent. Now then, I could see my future, my glorious future! Amazed? *''Aerisi:'' (enviously) I wish I could be like you... *''Vanifer:'' It seemed that you had just got one bad day, right? Look at all your feathers! *''Aerisi:'' Indeed, I got myself into a severe trouble. I trusted a wrong person... *''Vanifer:'' Trouble is what we always needed. Aerisi, don't worry. I bet you shall rise again. At least you had Feathergale Knights and your followers behind you... and there is nothing to worry about. Lord DeVir had just join me as my Prime Minister, so why don't you join me as well? *''Aerisi:'' Apologies. I am not like you, Vanifer. I want my own plan. Sorry, Vanifer, I did not meant to oppose you. You can call yourself whatever you want, the Empress of Fiery Pit... I don't mind it. I accept it. (Vanifer smiled.) However, in my personal mind, you are always that beggar pleading for money at Baldur's Gate... (Vanifer's smile faded.) like you used to be... and I am not over with you about the two men. (Vanifer began to tremble lightly as she was about to lose her temper, but still holding it back.) You threw them inside lava without my permission, and one day you shall pay for it. (Vanifer glared at Aerisi and harshly bit her own lower lip.) Now, please allow me to bow to my Empress as a respectful goodbye. Farewell. Aerisi then left. Not long after that, Vanifer angrily grabbed a glass beside her and smashed it on the ground with sheer brute force all of a sudden. *''Vanifer: INSOLENT BIRD!'' The news of the creation of a new Dark Empire, had spread shocks and instant panic all over the Sword Coast and caused tremendous effects. People were shocked that a region ruled by non-dwarves have started their rule within this dwarf city, but they could not do anything but accept it. Drizzt had realized Vanifer's true color because when the slavers that worshiped Lolth had rule Drows, they used the very similar words as their speech, but eventually they drove Drows into a fanatic worship of the malevolent Queen of Spider herself. Vanifer reminded him of his nemesis, Valindra Shadowmantle, the once benevolent elf who turned into a malevolent lich. Van Tassel Estate One day, Balthus Van Tassel, sitting on his chair, had felt something ominous. Katrina was standing beside him. Balthus had just knew about Abraham Van Brunt's alleged death, but he did not know that his daughter had broke up with Abraham. *''Balthus:'' And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder. One of the four beasts saying: 'Come and see...' Then behold, a pale horse, and his name that sat on him was Death... and Hell followed with him. *''Katrina:'' Father? *''Balthus:'' It finally comes. The Horseman of Death has finally come. *''Katrina:'' The first Horseman of Apocalypse? He got his new vessel? *''Balthus:'' Exactly, he did. This is absolutely ominous. Our true enemy is now surfacing in front of us, though I am not sure when or how. *''Katrina:'' Father, it seems that the war is about to begin... and I have a feeling knowing who the Horseman really is... or so it seemed. *''Balthus:'' Indeed it is. Besides, I am sorry for your loss, Katrina. I know what you feels to lose someone. I lost your mother and stepmother, and you lost Abraham, but pain does pass. Perhaps you and I was accursed by some devil and must have no spouse at all. *''Katrina:'' Not me. I found a new son for you. Father, please, marry me to Ichabod Crane. *''Balthus:'' Ichabod Crane? *''Katrina:'' I love him, father. I do not love Abraham anymore. *''Balthus:'' (furious and slapped Katrina all of a sudden) DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!? We need financial support from a rich family, and Ichabod is merely a historical teacher! *''Katrina:'' Please, listen, father. I love Ichabod Crane! Besides, I must do so for I had did something wrong... *''Balthus:'' There is nothing wrong with you. My fault as always. *''Katrina:'' No, you don't understand! I HAD KILLED SOMEONE! *''Balthus:'' (suddenly paused in relence) You what? *''Katrina:'' By accident, father. I swear to God. I accidentally killed Ichabod's lover, Mary Wells, when she was about to attack me, and I must adjust it by lying to him and marry him. He will be heartbreak if he knew the truth... (knelled in front of her father and crying) If it only made you more angry, father, you can punish me. *''Balthus:'' Oh, Katrina... what have you done? (stood up from his chair and walked within the living room) You... did... a right thing confessing this to me. Do you know that General Washington once chopped down his father's cherry tree just want to try his father's new axe out of curiosity? When he confessed his fault to his father, his father did not punish him but praised something he had. *''Katrina:'' What is it? *''Balthus:'' Honesty, Katrina. Therefore, I forgive your hasty thought, but I also suggest that you should tell Ichabod the truth. *''Katrina:'' Father, I can't. Not now. Not like this. He will return back to England as soon as he knew about Mary's death, and we will lost our Witness... If we lose our First Witness, how shall we find the second one? *''Balthus:'' Oh, my... I hope you know what you are doing, my daughter. Stand up. You don't have to kneel in front of me. *''Katrina:'' (stood up) Thank you, father. Act 2 As Drizzt was dreaming a world without Lolth and her spider monsters, within Moloch's lair, the large spider of the demon king had wrapped more and more captives, and one of them is '''King Midas'' soul. Now, Moloch had taken the complete control of the Purgatory because of the presence of the Horseman of Death.'' *''Moloch: I felt it... I felt the situation is getting more and more perfect for me...'' *''Midas: Please! My lord, I shall serve you for the rest of my life! Spare me!'' *''Moloch: Oh, Midas, I agreed with you, but this is the process you need to suffer. When I need you, I will free you from this cocoon and you shall serve me as a part of my Tribulations...'' *''Midas: No! I don't want you to do this! Please, master, if I may call you... please spare me! You know I am rich! I can give you my money, my wealth, anything you want!'' *''Moloch: I want you to be quiet, mortal! Screw money, I have rules!'' Midas instantly went silence, and the spider wrapped him as well, the same way that Hypnos was wrapped. Beside Moloch, there was hiss lieutenant, Ancitif, who had just returned back. *''Ancitif:'' Master, Death had now ride and caused panic everywhere. Shall we summon War now? *''Moloch: Not yet. We shall wait no matter how long it takes. We shall wait for someone new to hurt Ichabod. By the way... has Lady Van Tassel returned?'' *''Ancitif:'' (shook head) No, she hasn't. *''Moloch: Hmm, troubling...'' Boston April 18th, 1775 Paul Revere's Midnight Ride At the night, a man had lit up a lantern, and then several riders who held a lantern for each person started their ride. Their leader is none other than Paul Revere. The bell of a church had rang and the riders started to ride outside Boston, which was just a town at that time. Every townspeople were holding a candle and awaited for them to receive a alarm. Whenever they met a citizen, the riders sent out a signal. *''Paul Revere:'' (to a woman and her child) The Regulars are coming. Tell the others. (rode away) *''Woman:'' (to her child) The Regulars are coming. Tell the others. *''Child:'' (ran to another child standing in front of a cabin) The Regulars are coming. Tell the others. *''Several citizens:'' The Regulars are coming. Tell the others... The riders went farther and tried to pass the signal to other towns. However, they soon noticed something was different. Something went horribly wrong. A red-eyed white horse had suddenly emerged besides the team. Its rider was masked, wore a red coat and had a axe on his hand. It was a Hessian rider, with the mark of Rheinhessen tattooed on his bald head. However, the rider's eyes was inhumanly white as if he was blind. The Hessian attacked one of Paul's men and chopped down his head with the axe. Then, the Hessian sliced his second victim and caused him to fell dead, before turning to his third victim who immediately alarmed Paul. *''Rider: Paul! They're here!'' Then the rider was killed instantly by the Hessian. There was now only Paul who was doing the Midnight Ride, and he turned back to watched his enemy in horror... The Land Without Color The black blood shed within the tower of Dr. Frankenstein and '''Eckidina KnightWalker' insanely crackled as she witnessed more and more abomination she made from dead bodies had resurrected. All of the bodies came from her victims - Dr. Frankenstein's father and friend, and then Eckidina managed to pin the murders on the escaped mad scientist. However, she had no thoughts of using them for her insane purpose for now. She planned to hide them secretly, as she foresaw a new war is coming.'' *''Eckidina: Now, would you look at that... a new one!'' *''Misogi:'' Eckidina, sorry, your father had called us from the phone... *''Eckidina:'' Nah, leave him along. *''Juria: (voice from the cell phone) ECKIDINA! I ORDER YOU!'' *''Eckidina:'' (reluctantly) All right, all right! Don't yell that loud! We're not dead yet! Hello, dad, what's up? *''Juria:'' You better tell me what on Earth is going on! You have left our house for thirteen hours and have gone to somewhere I don't know! *''Eckidina:'' Don't worry, pop, I'll let you know that the place is known as the Land Without Color! *''Juria: Silence! I think you will shed tears as long as you see a coffin! Now, you must come back in less than 259,200 seconds to explain this to me...'' *''Eckidina: ONLY IN 3 DAYS?!'' *''Juria: ... or else.'' *''Eckidina:'' Or else? *''Juria:'' Or else you shall face our Emperor's judgement! One in two, choose! *''Eckidina:'' All right, I choose... (smashed the phone) I choose to return back to our house! *''Misogi: WHY DID YOU SMASH THIS PHONE?!'' *''Eckidina: HE WAS DRONING ON!!!'' *''Misogi: Heavens, honey, this is MY PHONE!'' *''Eckidina:'' Then, bill me! Huh, honey, don't worry! One day, I shall drive that incompetent old man out from his throne and I shall create my own stage. I terrorized this whole land, and what did he do other than leaving a Chinese woman to death?! The whole enterprise of the KnightWalkers is mine, because I deserves it! This shall be the magnificence once a lifetime, almost like... a perfect storm... *(paused) *''Eckidina: THERE... IS NOTHING MORE CONTAGIOUS THAN PAIN! AH----HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!'' Eventually, Eckidina returned to her world and even if she stayed in the Land Without Color for a week, the time had just passed 13 hours in our Earth since her absence. After her return, she became colored again and gave out her iconic pose with a V for Victory gleefully. She thought she would be very much alike to Sir Winston Churchill if she had a cigar. Later, as we all know, Eckidina, Misogi and another friend named Aki Honda shall rise horror, insanity and despair on this world, and even her father could not control her... but the rest is in another story. What will happen to Eckidina's monsters shall coming soon... but not for now. There is nothing more contagious than pain... Act 3 *''???: (distorted voice) Hunt down that girl, my servant... and bring her back to me...'' The Horseman of Death chased and approached a running Katrina, under a hooded old lady's order. Now, he is closer and closer... *''Katrina: No! Who are you?! What do you want!?'' *''???: (distorted voice) Katrina, farewell. You shall see my master in his realm. With you down, I shall extinguish the name of Van Tassel forever and ever. Amen.'' Katrina was tripped by a root just like Mary Wells before her death. The axe of the Horseman had coming to her and was about to chop down her head... *''Katrina: NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Katrina opened her eyes in horror, only find herself alive and lying on her bed, and then she realized that she had just got into a horrible nightmare. However, she just knew that a mysterious Hessian rider who rode a had chopped down the team of Midnight Ride yesterday and only Paul Revere managed to survive. Due to this fact, she worried that one day her nightmare could come true. However, she had no idea who the mysterious old lady is. Now, Katrina and Ichabod had married for almost a year and now the Revolutionary War was inevitable. At that day, British general '''William Howe' had just found Ichabod and urged him to change his mind and return back to British.'' *''Howe:'' Tell me, Ichabod, what exactly changed your mind to betray your country and family? *''Ichabod:'' Howe, I am sorry but I don't think you could understand something even I could not understand myself. However, I will not return your side. I know what I am doing. *''Howe:'' That's ridiculous. Ichabod, you are going to regret it if you refuse my offer. Think of it, fighting along those pathetic citizens is absolutely useless. Howe left with disappointment. That night, the night of April 19, 1775, shall be a night which will marked in history. At that night, with a gunfire in Lexington, the American Revolutionary War had begun. Ichabod fought with the army alongside his friends, but at the night, he was still thinking of his "dead" partner Abraham Van Brunt. Meanwhile, a deathly plot was plotting secretly with several beheaded corpses had discovered. Reverend Knapp had discovered that the victims were all related to Van Tassel estate. However, he could still not figure out who the murderer is. ''That's because the murderer - or murderers - were people who alleged to be dead......'' At a lake near the very place where Mary Wells lost her life, a shadowy figure had approached and mumbled a spell. Soon enough, within the water, another mysterious figure with glowing green light emerged and soon enough, the light had lightened the person who summon her: Lady Van Tassel. *Lady Van Tassel: Rise, my new creation... I call you the Weeping Lady.' Act 4 (final) ''Moloch's lair The souls in Purgatory was tormented and distorted into inhumane figures. However, since Lady Van Tassel was still missing for days, Moloch and Ancitif were anxiously discussing it instead of taking care of the souls. *''Ancitif: With all due respect, master, I'm afraid that Lady Van Tassel is out of control.'' *''Moloch: I don't think so. No matter how she planned, she is just a soldier whose duty is to obey. I don't want anyone to disobey my order and make their own plans themselves.'' *''Ancitif: I understand, master.'' *''Moloch: Now, Ancitif, it is time to take down more people as we speak. Our next target is... Balthus Van Tassel.'' *''Ancitif: Master, Lady Van Tassel knew it and I thought she might be on her way operating it though it might take long...'' *''Moloch: I don't care how long it would actually take... I only want the head of Ichabod Crane! NOW GO!'' *''Ancitif: Yes, master, I'll arrange more men... (left nervously)'' Underdark With a hallucination of Lolth crawling to her victims, Drizzt Do'Urden was wandering at Underdark like a dreaming man and guessing what would happen if the chaos of Sword Coast was finally over. He had foreseen something horrible was coming towards him and everything is going to twist up. Suddenly, a laughing voice could be heard behind him, and Drizzt suddenly awoke from his hallucination and turned back, only to see another Drow was walking towards him. He looked at that drow in hatred because he had recognized him as one of his enemies. *''Drizzt: Gromph Baenre...'' *''Gromph Baenre:'' Long time no see, Drizzt. What are you doing here? *''Drizzt:'' Go away, you despicable freak. You are not welcome here. *''Gromph:'' Oh, don't I? Sadly you left your homeland, our homeland, to pursuit something that did not ever exist. Now, the former Do'Urden boy is no more, indeed. I understand that you are nothing much alike to those fanatic of Lolth. To be honest, I am no fan of Lolth either, but who could not be impressed by the charm of that legendary Queen Spider? No one will. Besides, you need a friend and mentor don't you? I am the most powerful mage on the land, so you need to listen... to my advice. *''Drizzt:'' You are not. All you egotistic madmen spoke the very same stuff. Please leave me along. I have friends, many friends, and they are much better than you. I have a mentor ten times more resourceful than you. Now, go ahead and leave. *(paused) *''Gromph: You will regret for your utter ignorance, Drizzt Do'Urden. You are messing up the wrong thing and you will one day regret it. Years had passed and I shall not tolerate this anymore. I shall used the demon kings for my greatest success and you shall die, young warrior. You shall die.'' Gromph left resentfully, and Drizzt sadly sat on the ground and sobbed like a child. *''Drizzt: It is you who will regret this. I'm going to kill you one day... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow By Officer Candy Apple Episode 7 - Horseman of Death To be continued... Afterwords *''From Officer Candy Apple: Now, eventually it is all clear that the season 1 of this storyline happened before Sword of Kings, and Eckidina is now returned back to her world for now and I shall present her once again in my storyline at a certain time... or not. Now, with a new Dark Empire is founded in Faerun, Drizzt Do'Urden made his debut and Eckidina's plans formed, it shall set up a platform for season 2 and further...'' **''As for Eckidina: I personally don't know if Eckidina will be in my storyline, I might give an idea to the upcoming LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc (depends on Subjugator and many others) but I think that would be great since it will make a crossover event. I wonder how much secret weapons she hid even Aki Honda would not know. Who knows? (smiled)'' **''As for William Howe: This will not be the last time we see him, and he will return someday in the future.'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga